Elle , toi, moi nous trois
by JessSwann2
Summary: Se passe durant AWE , Jack & Will reviennent sur l'indécision de Liz et décident d'agir ...Will/Liz, Jack/Liz et un soupçon de Jack/Will .


_**Disclaimers : les personnages sont à Disney**_

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc un nouvel OS croustillant mettant en scène , Jack , Liz & Will**_

_**Attention ne convient pas à un jeune public. Bonne lecture & reviews?**_

**Elle, toi, moi….. Nous trois**

Sur le pont baigné par la lumière improbable du monde des morts, Will Turner réfléchissait, songeant à son père, à Elizabeth, au retour de Jack Sparrow dans leurs vies… Il avait bien vu le mouvement impulsif de sa fiancée envers le pirate lorsqu'il était apparu au Purgatoire et le petit regard de biais qu'elle lui avait jeté ensuite, un aveu criant de sa culpabilité. Cette pensée le torturait, Elizabeth l'aimait-elle vraiment ou bien ses sentiments envers lui avaient-ils changés ? Aimait-elle Jack Sparrow …. Le jeune homme soupira, songeant qu'il aurait du être auprès d'elle, Elizabeth pleurant la mort de son père en ce moment même. Seule. Comme lui l'était sur ce pont depuis que Jack Sparrow avait de nouveau perturbé leurs vies.

Jack, un sourire aux lèvres s'approcha d'une démarche chaloupée de Will, ses dents en or luisant à la lumière spectrale de l'autre monde.

- A quoi penses-tu petit ? Oh laisse moi deviner… A ta charmante meurtrière ?

Will soupira lourdement et se retourna vers Jack.

- Je vous ai vus… Je vous ai vus alors qu'elle t'embrassait, seulement je n'avais pas compris, je ne savais pas ce que c'était, j'ai cru.. J'ai cru qu'elle t'aimait.

Jack s'installa au bastingage à ses cotés et lui tendit une bouteille de rhum sans le regarder.

- Oh… Et bien tu connais mon charme, aucune femme ne lui résiste …

Will grimaça avec amertume et but une longue gorgée.

- Alors elle t'aime …

- Elle me désire. Corrigea Jack. Elle a envie de savoir ce que je pourrais lui faire, envie de savoir quel goût ça a… Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Et elle rêve de sa nuit de noce. Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus prosaïque. Il y a une solution qui contenterait tout le monde.

Will lui lança un regard stupide et Jack soupira.

- Tu veux ta donzelle… parce que tu l'aimes. Elle, elle t'aime mais elle me désire et moi j'ai très envie d'y goûter…

Will le regarda une nouvelle fois sans comprendre et Jack leva les yeux au ciel.

- Elle, toi, moi… Nous trois… Dans un lit…

Will se recula brusquement et le regarda avec incrédulité.

- Tu … tu suggères que … Elizabeth… avec toi et moi !

Jack sourit et répondit sans détour.

- Oui .

Will rit avec amertume avant de le regarder.

- Donne moi une seule bonne raison d'accepter ça… Le défia-t-il.

Jack sourit à nouveau et s'approcha de lui.

- Parce qu'une fois que ce sera fait… Elle n'aura plus rien à désirer de moi et elle et toi pourrez filer le parfait amour et tu épouses ta donzelle. Dit il en claquant des doigts.

Will secoua la tête une nouvelle fois .

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une bonne idée hormis pour te satisfaire.

- Allons Will… Tu n'as pas envie de la prendre… De la savourer, ici, ce soir, cette nuit… Sur le champ.

Will déglutit en songeant à ce que Jack proposait, oui il désirait Elizabeth, il avait envie d'elle, envie de courir dans sa cabine et de posséder enfin cette nuit de noces qui lui avait été refusée.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu viens faire là dedans. Répondit Will avec acrimonie.

- Et bien… Elle me désire non ? Et je mérite d'être récompensé… Murmura Jack avant de se reprendre. Et ainsi… Elle ne me désirera plus et oubliera la mort du Gouverneur.

- Tu es complètement fou… Si tu crois qu'elle serait d'accord avec ça…

Jack lui fit un large sourire…

- On parie ? A moins que tu ne sois pas si sur de l'immortalité et de l'éternité et la pureté…

- Ça va Jack !

- …De votre amour.

Will resta silencieux un long moment pendant que Jack le regardait en souriant. Il passa derrière le jeune forgeron et se pencha à son oreille.

- Je te propose une chose… Nous y allons… Toi et moi… Nous verrons bien si elle se dérobe à nous deux… Si elle ne veut pas de moi, je m'effacerais mais je doute que ce soit le cas… Murmura Jack avec prétention. A moins que tu aies peur… Que ce soit de toi dont elle ne veuille pas…

Will lui lança un regard rageur.

- Elle m'aime. J'ai confiance en elle.

- Alors allons y dans ce cas, rhum, bougies, tout !

Will lui sourit lentement.

- D'accord Jack… Mais à une condition.

- Accordé !

- Attend … Si elle refuse… Tu me laisses le Black Pearl.. Pour aller chercher mon père .

Jack grimaça brièvement et Will rit doucement

- Je croyais que tu étais sur qu'elle te voulait Jack… Que ton charme te permettrait de l'avoir.

- D'accord Will… Finit par dire Jack. Mais si elle accepte, si elle se laisse faire… Tu ne protesteras pas…

Will se crispa. Était il vraiment si sur d'Elizabeth…. Il croisa le regard moqueur de Jack et tendit la main par bravade.

- Nous sommes d'accord pirate.

- Dans ce cas allons y …

- Maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas pour toi mais en ce qui me concerne j'ai trouvé le temps long là où ta charmante fiancée m'a envoyé…

Will commença à suivre Jack, se demandant encore comment le pirate avait pu faire ça… Et surtout comment il avait pu accepter ! Arrivé devant la cabine d'Elizabeth, Jack se retourna vers Will.

- Au fait … t'es pas puceau au moins ? Demanda-t-il d'un air de doute.

Will lui lança un regard noir en répondant.

- Non…

- Bien. Déflorer une vierge est déjà bien suffisant, note que je n'ai rien contre toi mon gars mais …

- Jack…

- On y va… Murmura le pirate en ouvrant la porte avec un sourire que Will trouva brutalement pervers.

*

Assise sur son lit en chemise courte, les yeux bouffis par les larmes, Elizabeth les regarda entrer avec méfiance et chercha le regard de Will qui détourna brusquement les yeux.

- Jack .. Je suis pas sur que ce soit une …

- Tu te dégonfles ? Ironisa le pirate avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth. Lizzie, trésor votre estimable fiancé et moi-même avons décidé de vous distraire de votre chagrin. Annonça-t-il pompeux tandis que Will rougissait.

Elizabeth les regarda alternativement.

- Je préfèrerais être seule…

Jack s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Elizabeth… Vous êtes une pirate… Et je suis un pirate et Will est un pirate… Commença-t-il avec le doute dans la voix au moment de parler de Will. En fait nous sommes tous des pirates. Se reprit il.

- Et ? Demanda Elizabeth qui ne comprenait rien à son discours.

- Nous allons vous aider à passer ce moment difficile. Répondit sobrement Jack en jetant un bref coup d'œil à Will.

- Oui. Dit le jeune forgeron faiblement en s'asseyant de l'autre côté.

Elizabeth soupira lourdement avant de se remettre à pleurer. Le cœur serré, Will se pencha sur elle, refermant son bras autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis désolé Elizabeth… Dit il en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres.

Elle se retourna vers lui, nouant ses bras autour de son cou tandis que de l'autre coté, Jack souriait brièvement. Will approfondit le baiser, savourant de sentir la bouche de sa fiancée répondre à la sienne pendant que Jack posait négligemment sa main sur la jambe nue de la jeune femme. Elizabeth gémit sous les lèvres de Will tandis qu'elle sentait une main remonter lentement le long de sa cuisse, effleurant son entrejambe. Une main baguée. Elle repoussa brutalement Will et recula sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Will ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Jack fut plus rapide.

- William et moi nous sommes parvenus à un accord vous concernant.

- Oh et puis je savoir ce qu'est cet accord ? Gronda Elizabeth.

La main de Jack glissa à nouveau le long de sa cuisse tandis qu'il la regardait d'un air explicite, la faisant rougir pendant que Will, le cœur battant évitait son regard.

- Will ! S'exclama Elizabeth choquée alors que Jack s'agenouillait devant elle

Will rougit et ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer s'arrêtant net en découvrant Jack entre les cuisses d'Elizabeth, sa langue effleurant son intimité à coups légers. Médusé il vit Elizabeth frissonner brutalement, son corps se tendant sans toutefois qu'elle tente de se dégager. La mâchoire contractée, Will se pencha sur elle à son tour, furieux.

- On dirait que ça ne te déplait pas tant que ça !

Elizabeth rougit, morte de honte et complètement perdue tandis que Jack s'arrêtait un instant.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'elle toi aussi mon gars… Suggéra-t-il en reprenant ses baisers, la bouche se collant cette fois à l'intimité d'Elizabeth qui écarta instinctivement les cuisses.

Will soupira, songeant qu'au moins ainsi, il savait à quoi s'attendre de sa fiancée. Finalement il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance…. Alors pourquoi la laisser à Jack… Il se pencha vers elle, défaisant la ceinture de son vêtement pour faire apparaître la peau blanche de ses seins, embrassant alternativement ses tétons, les sentant durcir sous sa langue. Elizabeth poussa un gémissement rauque en les découvrant brusquement si complices et ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux de Will, son corps s'arquant sous l'effet de leurs caresses. Jack sourit et se releva légèrement, la forçant à s'allonger.

- Je crois que nous sommes d'accord tout les trois… Dit il d'un air triomphant à Will

Perdue entre eux deux, le corps entièrement offert, Elizabeth leur lança un regard embrumé tandis que Jack venait prendre ses lèvres, la laissant se goûter sur sa bouche. La main de Will glissa le long de son ventre et le jeune homme poussa un doigt en elle, savourant sa chaude humidité. Il rougit en pensant à quel point il était excité, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru… Jack déserta la bouche d'Elizabeth avant de venir sucer son téton, le mordillant au passage tandis que Will le remplaçait sur ses lèvres, sa main allant et venant entre ses cuisses. Elizabeth gémit une nouvelle fois. Elle ne savait plus qui était où, qui faisait quoi, son corps réclamant toujours plus de caresses. Jack se releva légèrement et la regarda avec désir avant de tirer sur le pantalon de Will, attirant le jeune homme à lui.

Will soupira en sentant les mains de Jack défaire sa ceinture, le pirate sortant son sexe tandis qu'il l'embrassait sans gêne sur la bouche. Elizabeth, d'abord effrayée finit par se redresser à son tour, ses doigts remplaçant ceux de Jack sur le sexe de Will. Le jeune forgeron gémit, sa langue glissant malgré lui dans la bouche de Jack qui s'écarta brièvement et lui sourit.

- Elle, toi, moi … Nous trois… Souffla-t-il avant de sortir un flacon de sa poche.

Elizabeth fixa Will dans les yeux, cherchant son accord alors que son corps s'ouvrait de plus en plus. Le jeune homme l'embrassa tandis que Jack glissait sa main entre ses fesses, huilant délicatement son endroit le plus étroit. Will soupira, ses mains croisant celles de Jack sur le corps d'Elizabeth. Le pirate lui sourit avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon, laissant apparaître un sexe gonflé de désir.

- Caressez moi Lizzie… Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'être récompensé. Souffla-t-il.

Elizabeth se pencha vers lui, ses mains parcourant le corps de Jack, effarée. Elle ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là mais ils étaient tout les trois nus sur un lit, chacun caressant le corps de l'autre. Will et Jack échangèrent un petit regard et Jack saisit brusquement Elizabeth par les hanches, l'allongeant sur lui, son sexe effleurant son intimité, le gland la pénétrant légèrement. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses seins et il regarda Will alors qu'il lui offrait.

- Honneur au fiancé… Murmura-t-il en écartant son sexe d'elle.

Will soupira lourdement avant de se pencher sur elle, sa verge s'enfonçant lentement en elle, savourant son étroitesse.

Elizabeth poussa un cri en sentant la membrane de sa virginité céder et Jack lui tourna brutalement la tête vers lui, la bâillonnant de sa bouche. Au dessus d'eux, Will râla, étreignant les hanches d'Elizabeth tandis qu'il commençait à aller et venir lentement en elle. Jack soupira en la sentant écarter les cuisses un peu plus et poussa son sexe contre son œillet, ses mains se posant sur les hanches d'Elizabeth pour l'immobiliser.

- Will…. Met moi en elle… Souffla-t-il

Le jeune forgeron s'enfonça profondément en Elizabeth avant de prendre avec hésitation le sexe de Jack le poussant légèrement dans l'œillet huilé de sa fiancée. Cette fois Elizabeth poussa un hurlement alors que Jack se frayait un passage, donnant un coup de rein puissant. Will se pencha sur elle, l'embrassant passionnément à son tour, excité de sentir le sexe de Jack à travers l'étroitesse d'Elizabeth. Le jeune femme gémit bruyamment, sa souffrance se changeant peu à peu en plaisir alors qu'ils allaient et venaient en elle de concert, leurs mains glissant sur son corps. Finalement Will se crispa et elle le sentit grossir en elle tandis qu'un liquide chaud envahissait son intimité. Sous elle, Jack grogna de frustration et se lâcha à son tour, déposant un baiser léger dans son cou. Le cœur battant mais encore trop excité pour avoir honte, Will se laissa retomber à coté d'Elizabeth, sa main jouant négligemment avec un de ses tétons. Jack ressortit délicatement d'elle et se décala de l'autre coté, glissant ses mains le long de ses jambes poisseuses.

- Délicieuse trésor… Murmura-t-il. Et vous préférerez la seconde fois…

Elizabeth gémit alors que Will s'emparait de ses lèvres, sa main glissant sur le sexe de Jack pour le caresser à la grande surprise de ce dernier.

- Oh William… Je vois que tu n'as pas pratiqué que l'escrime durant tes heures de solitude… Gémit le pirate en grossissant dans sa main.

Elizabeth soupira de plaisir alors que Jack glissait ses doigts en elle, les ressortant humides de la jouissance de Will et se laissa faire lorsque Jack la souleva, la posant sur lui en gémissant.

- Vas y ma belle… Murmura Jack en guidant ses hanches.

Elizabeth commença à aller et venir sur lui, ses reins épousant le rythme de Jack tandis que Will, derrière elle, embrassait son cou tout en caressant ses seins.

- Elizabeth. Gémit il à son oreille en pressant son sexe dur contre ses fesses

Jack sourit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tandis que Will s'insinuait par la voie qu'il avait empruntée peu de temps avant.

La jeune femme poussa un râle rauque en les sentant à nouveau tout deux en elle, Jack glissant une main sur son clitoris, la caressant du bout des doigts pendant que les mains de Will se crispaient sur ses seins. Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres, gémissant de plaisir alors qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait rapidement. Cette fois, elle n'avait plus mal… Avec un cri de surprise elle sentit son cœur s'affoler brutalement tandis que le plaisir la cueillait la faisant jouir sous les coups de reins de Jack et Will.

Will gémit en sentant le corps de sa fiancée secoué par l'orgasme et finit par jouir en elle avec un cri de plaisir tandis que Jack la poussait brutalement sur lui, s'enfonçant le plus possible en se lâchant loin en elle, excité de sentir ses parois pulser contre son sexe. Tout trois, à bout de souffle ils se laissèrent retomber sur le lit étroit, leurs corps entremêlés et Jack poussa un soupir heureux, caressant les cheveux d'Elizabeth pendant que Will embrassait légèrement son épaule.

- Votre nuit de noce trésor… Murmura-t-il tendrement avant de regarder Will.

Le jeune forgeron, brusquement mal à l'aise, rougit en réalisant ce qui venait de se passer et Jack éclata de rire

- Ne jamais faire confiance à des pirates petit…

Entre eux, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle ne regrettait rien… Will la regarda tendrement et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de se lever, imité par Jack.

- On ne sait toujours pas comment sortir d'ici. Observa-t-il songeant qu'il ne savait toujours pas non plus si Elizabeth l'aimait encore.

- Elle fera son choix petit… Avec tout ce qu'elle sait à présent… Lui répondit Jack un éclat dans le regard en sortant

Will blêmit et le rattrapa par le bras

- Tu es amoureux d'elle … C'est pour ça que tu le voulais !

- Tu le voulais aussi non… Murmura Jack. Laissons donc Miss Swann faire ses choix… Nous on doit trouver comment sortir d'ici.

- Tu m'as trompé !

- Un accord est un accord William. Répondit Jack en avançant un grand sourire aux lèvres

Will serra les poings, maudissant sa propre bêtise. Il avait eu confiance en Elizabeth ainsi qu'en Jack mais une fois de plus il s'était fait avoir… Même si à tout prendre il avait connu pire.

Barbossa les regarda approcher tout deux avec hostilité et s'inclina moqueusement

- Puis je savoir où vous étiez ? Parce qu'au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé le moyen de partir d'ici.

- On a fait une fête et t'étais pas invité . Répondit Jack d'un ton de gamin.

Will rougit avant d'éclater de rire et se pencha sur les cartes, posant la main sur l 'épaule de Jack qui lui sourit d'un air complice. Will répondit à son sourire, la bataille n'était pas finie… Et il comptait bien remporter la prochaine escarmouche… quel que soit le moyen employé, c'était de bonne guerre après tout….


End file.
